


Practice Makes Perfect

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo tries something new in the bedroom but it doesn't quite work out how he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1championship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/gifts).



Marcus was kissing his way down Jo's thighs, his hands trembling as he rolled the condom on. Jo ran his fingers through Marcus' soft blond hair, his breathing ragged as Marcus got into position, his warm cock pressing against him. Marcus went in for a kiss, soft lips comforting Jo as he thrust in, and Jo cried out.

He froze, moving slowly so that he could see Jo. His brow was furrowed and he didn't look comfortable.

"Too much?" Marcus asked, stroking the side of Jo's face but Jo just shook his head. He started to move, but he felt Jo tense around him and he knew that he wasn't enjoying it at all.

Marcus withdrew slowly, and Jo released the breath that he was holding once Marcus was out of him.

"Talk to me?" Marcus snuggled in next to Jo, waiting for him to speak, and just as he was about to ask again, Jo opened his mouth.

"It just felt strange. I'm sorry." Jo buried his head against Marcus' shoulder, and he could feel Jo's cheeks burning.

"You don't have to apologise," Marcus said, holding Jo tight as he stroked his back, "If it doesn't feel good you have to tell me. Promise?"

"I promise," Jo whispered, and Marcus moved so that he could look Jo in the eyes. "I promise," Jo said, out loud, before laughing.

"I love you." Marcus kissed Jo on the end of his nose, making him smile even more, and he knew that Jo's beautiful smile was all he wanted to see for the rest of his life.

"I love you too."

***

Jo sipped at his coffee as Stoffel told him about his week. He'd gone to university with Stoffel, and they'd kept in touch over the last few years, but recently they'd both ended up in the same city, which meant that they could catch up whenever they liked.

Stoffel's boyfriend, Kevin, was picking at his cake, licking the icing off his fingers when he thought that Jo wasn't watching. He had the cheekiest grin, and Jo could see why Stoffel liked him.

"So how are you and Marcus?" Stoffel asked, reaching out to refill his coffee.

"Good." Jo tried to keep his face neutral, he didn't want to burden Stoffel with it, but Stoffel put his coffee back down and reached out to hold Jo's hand.

"What's wrong?" Stoffel said, "And don't say nothing, I know you too well for that."

Jo glanced at Kevin, who tactfully looked at the cake.

"Kevin, can you give us some space?" Stoffel pushed the plate of cake towards him, and Kevin gathered up his cup, but Jo felt guilty.

"Kevin, don't go, it's just… It's embarrassing." Jo let Stoffel hug him, at least he could bury his face against his shoulder, spare him any more awkwardness for today.

"If you're looking for sex tips I'm your guy," Kevin said, leaning back in his seat as he raised an eyebrow.

"I…" Jo let out a sigh, he didn't want to say the words out loud, but he wanted to talk about it. "I tried bottoming for the first time but it felt really strange and it kind of ended before it had even started and now I don't know how to feel about it," Jo blurted out, unable to make eye contact with anyone.

"Did you tell Marcus that?" Stoffel asked, and Jo could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yes, and he said that we don't have to do _that_ and that he loves me no matter what." Jo took a deep breath, steadying himself as he looked up.

"That's sweet," Kevin said, his big blue eyes filled with sincerity, "So what's the problem?"

"I want to try it again, but I'm scared it'll just be the same." Jo had imagined what it would feel like to have Marcus ravage him, his big cock inside him making him scream in pleasure, but the fantasy was very different to the reality of it.

"Oh," Kevin said, and he darted off towards the bedroom, leaving Jo and Stoffel looking confused.

Kevin returned holding a small, brown cardboard box, the sort that online shopping companies use. He had a big grin on his face, and he winked at Jo as he handed it over to him. Jo peered inside the box, and he shut the lid the second that he saw what was inside.

"They're unused," Kevin said, "They looked bigger in the picture, and I hadn't got round to returning them." Kevin shrugged, and Jo just stared at him as his mouth hung open. It looked like Jo was going to speak, but no words came out.

Stoffel took the box out of Jo's hands and sat it down on the kitchen table.

"They're perfect for a beginner like you, and you can work your way up," Kevin added, and Stoffel stared at him, "He'll thank me later," Kevin said, with his most angelic grin, "You did."

Jo laughed, and the tension was broken. Somehow realising that he wasn't alone had made it all seem normal, and he tucked the box into his bag.

The way Stoffel and Kevin were glancing at each other said that all this sex talk was going to turn into actual sex in the very near future, and Jo made his excuses to leave, thanking Kevin for his advice, and the gift.

He made it as far as the front door before the sound of Kevin gasping and moaning filled the flat, and Jo had a grin on his face at the thought of trying out his new toys.

*

The excitement was brimming over, and Jo went to get a shower, hoping that it would calm him down so that he could try out the butt plug. He washed quickly, and when he was done he wrapped himself in Marcus' dressing gown, so that he could surround himself with Marcus' scent.

Jo lay out on the bed, opening the box as though he was expecting something to jump out of it, but inside were just three silicone butt plugs. The littlest one was barely any bigger than his finger, and there was something about the smallness of it that reassured Jo. The middle one was a bit longer and thicker, and it still looked reasonable, but the biggest one struck fear into Jo's heart, although it was a similar size to Marcus' cock.

He put the biggest two away in a drawer, saving them for later, leaving just the smallest one lying out on the bed. Jo found out the lube, and slicked it up, it felt tiny in his big hands. Taking a deep breath as he spread his legs wide, he pushed the plug inside him, and it didn't feel so tiny anymore.

Jo forced himself to breath normally, to relax, and after a minute the strange feeling subsided, leaving him feeling nicely full. His cock twitched every time that he clenched around the plug and he started stroking himself.

The way that the plug pressed against his prostate left him breathless and dizzy, and it felt more like he'd fantasised. He reached down with his free hand, pressing at the base of the plug, pushing him over the edge as warm come spurted over his chest, his orgasm prolonged as the plug kept nudging the right spots.

Jo lay on the bed gasping, smile on his face as he came down, his vision clearing as his heart rate dropped. He didn't want to take the plug out, it felt comfy inside him now, and he hissed as he pulled it out, heading back to the shower to clean up.

He hid the plug away, wondering if he should tell Marcus about it, but he wanted to get comfortable with it all first.

***

It had been a few weeks, and now the smallest plug went in without any effort, he didn't have to force himself to relax around it, which made everything more enjoyable. He looked in the drawer and his hand reached out for the small plug, but he hesitated before taking out the middle size.

Jo looked at it, lying it down on the bed as he rolled over to get the small plug out. He slicked it up with lube, planning to start with that one, and then try the bigger one once he was opened up a bit first.

The little one fitted in easily and Jo read a book as his cock twitched, making himself wait until it no longer felt like enough. He slid it out, gasping as he did it, no matter how often he did this it always felt strange, but the knowledge that he was going to be stretched further than ever before sent a shiver through his body, and he rushed to lube up the bigger plug.

Jo took a deep breath as he spread his legs wide, even though there was no-one else about he still felt like he was on display, and he arched his back as he thrust the plug in, forcing himself to breathe as the widest part stretched him open, letting him feel the burn before settling nicely inside him.

It took a few minutes for him to adjust to it, relaxing into the bed as he stroked himself, feeling every inch of the plug as it pressed against him. He clenched around it, leaving him on the brink of orgasm as the warm fuzzy feeling spread through his body.

All he had to do was rub his thumb over the tip and he was coming hard, screaming out as he came, leaving him limp and breathless on the bed, come still dribbling out of him as his arse twitched with every aftershock, letting him enjoy his orgasm over and over again.

It felt so amazing, and he knew that with Marcus it would be perfect. Now, he just had to find the right time to talk to Marcus about it all.

***

"I'll be back just after three," Marcus said, giving Jo a kiss on the cheek as he headed off to work.

Jo was sipping at his cup of tea, munching on his sandwich as he mind raced with the thought of what he was going to get up to while Marcus was at work. Today he was going to see if he could take the biggest plug, the one that was Marcus-sized.

He finished his lunch before wandering through to the bedroom, taking out the largest plug and eyeing it up suspiciously. It looked far larger than the other two, and the idea that it would fit inside him made him feel dizzy.

In the end he went to make another cup of tea to steady his nerves, before getting undressed and lying out on the bed. He thought about trying it on his hands and knees, but he'd always done this lying on his back, and he was comfortable with that.

Jo took his time coating it with lube, his cock leaking in anticipation as he pressed the cool silicone to his quivering hole, slowly inching it in as he closed his eyes, relaxing his body as he was stretched to his limits, the plug filling him up as he let out a low moan.

It felt so good and thick, and he shuddered as goose bumps appeared over his body, his cock leaving a trail of pre-come over his abs. He was going to take a minute to adjust to it all.

And then he heard the front door open.

Marcus came wandering through to the bedroom, stripping off his uniform and laying it neatly over the chair as he smiled at Jo.

Jo had managed to cover himself, but he hadn't had time to take out the plug, and he was trying to keep a smile on his face as every breath made the plug press against his prostate.

"Naked and waiting for me in bed, what did I do to deserve you?" Marcus said, snuggling in next to him but the duvet was still covering him, so it wasn't too bad, all he had to do was suggest a nap, and when Marcus was sleeping he could go and take the plug out.

Jo went in for a kiss, chaste at first, but then Marcus let out a little growl, pressing his thigh between Jo's legs as he deepened the kiss, his tongue teasing at his lips. But then he froze.

Marcus pulled the duvet back, spreading Jo's legs so that he could see the plug, and Jo felt his cheeks burn. He wanted to explain, but he couldn't find the words.

"You did this for me?" Marcus asked, pressing on the base of the plug as Jo gasped, and the grin on his face calmed Jo.

"Yes, after our not so successful attempt, I talked to a friend, and they said to try this…" Jo bit his lip, wondering what Marcus would think of him telling other people about their sex life, although he was sure that Marcus knew that it was Stoffel that he meant, he was the only close friend that Jo had who wasn't family.

"Kinky," Marcus said, "So, do you want something else filling you today?" Marcus gave his cock a few strokes, watching as a bead of pre-come appeared at the tip, and Jo nodded frantically.

Jo got to admire Marcus' perfect arse as he hung off the bed, rooting around for a condom, and when he reappeared he had the most beautiful smile on his face.

"You look so gorgeous like this," Marcus said, dragging his eyes over Jo, blush on his cheeks, moist lips and the base of the plug sticking out from between his cheeks.

Jo gasped as he clenched around the plug, Marcus' soft voice complimenting him was so hot, and watching him roll on the condom sent a surge of lust through his body. Leaving him breathless already and Marcus had barely touched him.

Marcus knelt between his legs, looking up at him with his beautiful blue eyes as he trailed kisses down the side of Jo's cock, teasing him with his soft lips before taking the tip into his mouth, the warmth alone had him on the brink of orgasm but he didn't want to come like this.

"I want you inside me." Jo growled, a whine of frustration as he waited for Marcus to take the plug out. He gasped as it slid out of him, his body trying to hold on to it as he bit his lip, feeling empty and vulnerable once it was out.

Marcus' fingers teased at his hole, sliding two inside him as he headed straight for that spot, leaving his breathless as he withdrew, quickly lining up so that Jo could feel the searing heat of his cock. The warmth was shocking in comparison to the plug, and he knew that he wasn't going to last long with Marcus inside him.

"I love you," Marcus said, sliding in inch by inch as he held Jo's hips, stopping every time that Jo looked away, waiting until he was watching to thrust in deeper.

Jo was getting impatient, and he wrapped his legs around Marcus' waist, encouraging him to go faster, but he kept up the same steady pace, giving Jo a minute to adjust as he bottomed out, his cock was like fire inside him, the warmth and stretch combining with the pleasure of him rubbing against that spot.

"Please fuck me," Jo whispered, his voice wracked with need and he arched his back, gasping as Marcus' cock twitched inside him.

Marcus slowly pulled back, starting slow as Jo admired the view of Marcus towering over him, smile on his face as he started to gain speed, his big strong arms rippling with muscle as he held himself up. Sweat started to drip down his chest, glinting in the light as he pounded into Jo.

Jo reached out to rest his hands on his shoulders, gripping him tight as he felt his body tense, his balls tight as the warmth spread through his body, leaving him on the edge as Marcus thrust away, the sound of skin slapping against skin as his head pressed against the pillow made him feel ravaged, and he pulled Marcus down for a kiss.

Marcus' stomach pressed against his hard cock, rubbing against it as Jo begged for more, shuddering as he cried out in orgasm, come spurting everywhere as Marcus collapsed on top of him, groaning as he came. Jo clung on to him, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I love you," Jo whispered, kissing at Marcus' shoulder, teeth scraping over skin as he licked at his sweaty body. He was still in shock from how good it had felt, and he couldn't manage much more than just whispering 'I love you' over and over again while he caught his breath, the weight of Marcus on top of him made him feel safe and secure.

Marcus rolled them both on to their sides, not separating their bodies just yet. Even half hard, the feeling of Marcus inside him was amazing. He stared into Marcus' eyes, into his soul as he wrapped himself up in the bliss of his post-orgasm haze.

Jo nuzzled against him, his tongue darting out to kiss and lick at his skin, feeling his heart rate slow as they held each other. Marcus looked angelic as the afternoon sun shone down on his blond hair, making him look like he had a halo. Jo traced patterns on his skin, joining his freckles as Marcus giggled, wriggling on the bed as Jo struggled to hold him close, wanting to keep their bodies joined.

"Good?" Marcus went in for a sloppy kiss, his eyes already half shut as he cuddled back in next to Jo.

Jo grinned, it was every bit as good as he'd imagined it, better because he got to share the experience with Marcus. "Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
